geneforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky
Roqueta "Rocky the Robot" Kaos is a humanoid robot girl who devotes herself to heroism on her home planet, Tropic. As she is experienced in several techniques and fighting styles, she becomes a valuable alliance (and even an enemy/rival at a few points) to the Geneforce throughout history, even getting her future son involved as time goes on. Concept Created in 2003 by Rocky K., Rocky had gone from enemy to heroes, to hero of her own right, and finally to rival/friend to many who share her passion of saving others. This includes the Geneforce, and other alliances on both Earth/Mobius, Conger Fee, and even X-17 through certain sources. Appearance and personality wise, Rocky was created as a persona for the original creator, with various differences that truly reflect fictionality and/or lifestyle types. Key things that are similar are love of robots, nature, and animals, beliefs in justice, and body type, as well as name similarities. Key differences are obvious Geokinetic and robotic powers, lack of artistic ability, and lifestyle changes (such as superheroism for a job). In addition to this, the character herself has only gone through two costume changes (first was only a glittered/gemed version of today's blue dress, the second was a complete alter, having a red jacket and gray shirt, matched with no gloves and red pants) and historical alters before reaching final form. Her personality is the only thing that is yet to be completely finalized. As of today, Rocky still seems to be in development in terms of defining allies and friendships. History Because of her loose partnership with the Geneforce, not much is shared in her history among the teams. Relation to the Geneforce and Others As a mere ally/honorary member to the team of heroes, Rocky does not commonly associate with the group unless it either benefits her cause or she is asked to aid them. Genesis As one would assume, the two met on heroic terms, but more or less, did not get along due to his association with the evil Lord Shadow Chris. As much as neither of them liked him being related to such a powerful and menaiacle individual, they overcame their differences in due time and have been allies since. Rocky admires Genesis for his heroic works on his home planet, but also fears him in a way that his magic can resonate with wind - something the she's not been able to combat well since her sister's discovery with said ability. Juliet After meeting Genesis, Rocky had been introuduced to Genesis powerful female friend. Like she does with the green and red hedgehog, she fears Juliet due to her water controlling ability. Though through understanding that her companionship with the trio's leader is strong, and learning that she too is an older sibling, the girls began to connect on a more sympathic and emotional level. To this date, the girls are relatively good friends and respect one another. Emily Because Rocky is familiar with having a younger sister to watch out for, she cares greatly for the young hedgehog named Emily, and worries for the girl's safety. When she learns she is powerless, unlike her friend and sister, Rocky takes even more precaution and care to the girl, guarding her as if she were her own relative. Speedster Rocky's future nephew, and great ally. Upon the event that she was taken away from her son, 18 years in the future, she had asked the Speedster's father to rescue and take care of him until she returned. Accepting this request, the blue hedgehog tended to the parentless child, often talking about his own son back home. Because Wrath had refered to him as "Uncle", Speedster then became known as Rocky's indirect "Nephew". The two share a strong, almost rival-like relationship, even though they care greatly for one another. Rocky doesn't meet the red hedgehog until much later in life (unless either one time travels), but regardless, the trustworthy partnership between the two heroes has never been negatively affected, even in the heat of battle. Reliable in speed and strength, these two are also undefeated in a team up. Lord Shadow Chris Bad vibes from the evil lord immediately scared the robot girl. Because he is an evil genius, much like many of hte villains the girl has faced in the past, not to mention the creator of Gearic, his most powerful machine to date, she worries that if he catches her, she will turned into something even more threatening than what Crackus (the creator of her Endoskeleton) had made her. Her heroic morals forbid her from associating with the hedgehog, but due to the prophecy he discovered, she had no choice but to meet him and visit his homeworld. She still does not like him for what evils he does to Genesis, Juliet and Emily, along with several others on the Geneforce team (she learns later on), but cannot help but applaud him for his profound intelligence and comedic randomness (she's rather vulnerable to comedy). The part between them increases as he and her mortal nemesis, Ikari, begin to strengthen their personal bond, a few years later. Luna The two barely know each other, but relate on a more social level than anything else, since they are so different. Xanthos Also one who she barely knows, but knows of his great power. The details are hazy, at best. Vein A being whom she hates so vastly, it surpasses her hatred for those who harm her friends, family, and nature. She secretly wishes to end him, but is too afraid to even get close. (more to come...) Powers and Abilities Geokinesis Born ill, Rocky had been given life by the living tree which dominates the House of Tropic, her home where she has lived ever since. This gift of life, however, comes with a price: Geokinesis. While it didn't seem like too much of a price, Rocky had to do her part to stay alive, by tending to the plants and botanical life around her. She kept this up for five years, until she too, like a tree, began to wither and die. Thanks to the Endoskeleton and the Chemical Chaos injected within her body, she was able to stabilize her illness and escape death narrowly at age eight. Thus, she still retains Geokinesis, able to use it for attacking and defense now. She has been practicing with using it as a weapon more than she has been giving back to the planet, but returns the favor in the future, when her son takes over the superhero job. Robotic Enhancements and New Abilities It was because of Crackus' genius that Rocky had been able to live on past her childhood, but in order to fulfill her dreams of becoming a great hero, he threw in several extra perks in his design. *Shielded Muscle and Bone (made to prevent much injury/breakage) *Extra layer of sheet steel for skin (made to prevent severe gashing in skin) *Enhanced eyesight (as if she were wearing contacts) and sense of hearing (acts like a hearing aid) *Enhanced Super Strength (connecting with the planet made her physically stronger, so this additional strength makes her one of most powerful women on the planet) *Transformable Hands and Feet (sharper fingers underneath her natural skin and more protected feet allow her to cut through many metals and land from longer or higher distances) *Metal Rocky *Chaos Energy Channeling (the ability to control the chemical that lies in her blood and the option to pass it on to another with equal ability without entirely draining herself of said energy) Rocky has also attained several new weaknesses from this transformation. *Quick Energy Drain (compared to if she just used her Geokinesis or physical combat) *Paranoia (from either draining her energy too much or too fast, having anyone steal it from her, or not using enough power to defend or attack something) *Temporary Heart Failure (caused by a panic/heart attack since the system is connected to her heart - her entire system will shut down and not be mobile for a varied amount of time) *Muscle/Bone Lock (if the system freezes prior to the attack, she won't be able to move at all) *Hydrophobia (the most powerful machine in all of Tropic still can't be under water for more than precisely two minutes) *Emotional Outraging (if her heart becomes out of control due to emotional issues, this will lead to panic attacks or premature metallic transformation and severe pain) *Electric/Magnetic Unavoidabilty (she cannot handle a certain level of electric voltage or magnetism, and will shut down if her maximum has been breached) *Aging (she is not immortal - she still will go through her life as a mortal being; the more she ages, the more her skin deteriorates and the more metallic skin shows) *The Thousand Year Eruption of Chaos (all Chaos Energy obtained from the planet's core is affected by this) Other Abilities (Without Any Power) Rocky is still able to fight with or without any kind of power to enhance or protect her. She has trained for a few years in martial arts, and has played her favorite Tropican sport, Konoko Ball. While she is not really a skilled athlete nor a professional anything (other than superhero) she can still achieve feats through tiring and repetitive training, often pushing herself beyond her limit and getting hurt quite often. She is not fast by any means, lacks balance, and is not often called attractive by the public (save for a few celebrities like Decoda and Aquella). She also is not flexible, due to her size and weight, but doesn't mind the idea of just being strong and intelligent. She strives to work more in science as a hobby (similar to her nemesis) and is learning to drive several kinds of vehicles, even though she fears she will mess up. She is also discovering her love of weapon variety, and how to shoot guns. She also likes premodern weapon combat, and plays a lot with swords and knives, especially during martial arts practice time. Category:Characters Category:Heroes